


burn with us

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Anti-Terrorism Bill was signed today, July 3rd.But somewhere, somehow, in some way, a spark is beginning to set things ablaze. Campfire turns into forest fire.
Kudos: 5





	burn with us

There is something heavy in her chest, some kind of bitter tang in her tongue and her blood boils in a way it never has before. Everything in her burns and is beginning to take spark, there is gasoline in her lungs and all of a sudden— the fire is rising.

She inhales deeply, steadying herself and calming her mind. She has made her decision. She stands and she does not lower her head or flinch even as numerous dejected gazes turn to her.

"Activists will descend onto every street and every corner of the Philippines once more," she says in a slow yet firm manner, making sure they hear her words before she goes on. "There will be no place left unmarked, no voice left unheard. Protests will come in a way that protests have ever only come once before, when a bloodless revolution came to be."

There are flashes of pain and death she was once fortunate enough to have not borne witness to. An echo of people in tears, in agony— of people who were killed in every manner possible. Of people who went missing one day and returned dead. Of people whose bodies were never found.

"Filipinos will take to the streets and like forest fire they will consume everything in their way, they will not play the caged bird. Filipinos will march and they will march for democracy, for their rights. The candle is in our hands— and we can light it." She exhales a breath, "The people will not just stand for this, not for the sake of those who once were and those who are, even more so for the futures of those who will be."

In her very being are the wishes of her ancestors, the blood of people who fought and won against facism. Ingrained in her are the rallying screams and patient, judging, waiting lionesses and tigers. There are the making of eagle wings across her back, once similar only to a  _ maya _ 's own but they are begging to make their presence known.

Even farther back, she thinks of the Heroes that laid down their lives. Did they lay it down for the country? Or, she thinks, stealing a glance out of the window and catching children laughing and playing  _ tumba-patis _ at the street, did they lay it down for it to become the bridge that will bring prosperity for the future?

She thinks of the couple holding hands, thinks of the baby growing in a mother's womb, thinks of the gentle smile of a father teaching his children how to ride a bike.

It is as though she has become fire personified as she says: "Burn with us, so that we may become victors and stop being victims."

(And, in the echos they hear someone cry out:  _ Never again. Never again. Never again. _ )


End file.
